Network operators are looking to deploy Service Operations Administration and Maintenance (SOAM) devices at different points inside their network infrastructure and may, at times, decide to redeploy some of the devices as their network topology and service offerings evolve. In order to reduce the setup time of these devices, it is useful to limit and ideally eliminate the need to manually re-configure these devices as they are installed or redeployed. Furthermore, since these SOAM devices are not always permanently installed in a given network, it is desirable to avoid having to reserve layer-3 addresses for these devices.